Freshmen Year
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: The Hetalia gang in high school. Follow them as they fall in and out of love, battle bullies, hardships at home, and find themselves during freshman year. AU Rating may go up. (CANCELLED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

**Freshmen Orientation (Written On Little Note Cards and Submitted)**

Alfred F Jones: Yeah I know what you all are thinking and no the F doesn't stand for Fucking! Or Freak! I hope no one calls me those names like they did in middle school… Anyways I'm gay but in the closet (never found anyone worth it…yet), I like football, guitar, video games, and would like to earn more friends…if I can…after all I like being a hero!

Arthur Kirkland: I'm a guitar playing punk who just wants to be LESS popular is that too much to ask? I like tea, am openly gay, and want a boyfriend. Although my parents are never home…I fend for myself.

Francis Bonnefay: I like love and other things that have to do with love enough said ;) Openly and proudly bi-sexual!

Wang Yao: No sexual jokes please about my name. I am pretty much asexual in a sense considering I don't really want to date anyone right now. I love computers, anime, and Hello Kitty!

Kiku Honda: Um…hello everyone. I am Kiku Honda I moved here from Japan not too long ago and speak plenty of English. I kind of have no friends though…will someone be my friend?

Feliciano Vargas: VEEEE PASTA! I love pasta, cooking, and art. I want to find a nice boyfriend…yes another gay student big whoop! I am friends with an upper classman named Ludwig he's my best friend! :D

Elizabeta Herdevary: Well I'm just an anime Yaoi loving girl seeing as if all my guys friends are gay I get my fix…yeah teachers please ignore this o.O, any who don't tell anyone but I've had a crush on my best guy friend named Gilbert Beilschmidt for years, he would never like me like that though…

Gilbert Beilschmidt: I AM AWESOME! What else is there to say? Anyways I love to work out, be awesome, and make others laugh. PS if teachers can keep a secret, which I'm sure they can…I've had a terrible crush on my best girl friend Elizabeta Herdevary for years…although she doesn't like me like that so… my older brother Ludwig is a sophomore btw.

Vash Zwingli: Most would call me a loser, it's only because my stupid parents won't help me out a little with my life that I am left to care for both my sister and I….I have nothing else worthwhile to say.

Feliks Lukasiewicz: Like hey yall, I'm Feliks I am so openly gay I mean who wouldn't be, I am currently dating Toris Laurinaitis and it's awesome! I like totally cross dress and love fashion so no judging idiots!

Toris Laurinaitis: Hey everyone, I am an openly gay student dating Feliks Lukasiewicz. I care a lot about my education and my future which I hope includes my loving boyfriend in it.

Tino Vainamoinen: Well, I don't really know what to say. I love Christmas and giving gifts at any time of year. I love the winter and snow. I should have been born in Antarctica I think :D

Emil Steilsson: Well I really don't have much to say just that I love my pet puffin and school.

Berwald Oxenstierna: Well I don't really know what to write…I do know that I am positively in love with Tino Vainamoinen though…

Matthew Williams: Um hello…I am Alfred F Jones's younger half brother although we live together. I'm single and straight…at least I think I am. I like polar bears and moose. I want to travel all over the world one day. I am quiet and calm, but when you mess with my brother you get a piece of me you got it?

Everyone filled out the stupid cards in the journals they had all heard. But they never wanted to.

"Now," the English teacher Ms. Collins said. "I am not going to read these unless you want me to, they will be locked up and we will write in them every A day when you come here got it?"

"Yes Ms. Collins." All the students said.

The students in her class all lived nearby one another although somehow they had never managed to ever see one another or get together with one another…maybe freshmen year could bring them close…

Maybe closer than they ever imagined possible…

**Since Family's almost over I figured I'd give you all another little treat.**

**Ok I know everyone has done a Hetalia high school themed story and I thought I'd jump on the bandwagon. Anyways please feel free to message me or PM me if there's anything you'd like to see happen PM me and I will try my best to put it in the story. I already have 95 percent of this story planned out so the other 5 percent will be me doing what I do best…winging it!**

**This story will get a little angsty at parts and will be really happy at others, just a heads up it have Yaoi, homophobes (BOO!), puberty ridden confused teens, possible drugs, alcohol, sex you know the usual…the rating may go up as the chapters go it all depends a couple chapters may be rated M but the entire story may not be.**

**This story is set in high school… it explores the things high schoolers go through if any of the events in the story offend anyone please let me know or if you can relate for that matter don't worry I've been through/seen pretty much all of it so far (mostly seen, cuz I'm a good girl). Can't wait for you all to enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Alfred F Jones," Mrs. Jones yelled upstairs. "Time to go honey, school today…"

"Coming mom," he yelled and rushed quickly past his half brother Matthew Williams and almost out the door. "Let's go…"

"Alfred honey," his mother asked concerned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No," Alfred said. "Too nervous…"

"It's may be the first day," his mother ruffled her son's hair. "But you are a strong, independent boy Alfred I don't understand what you hate so much about school?"

"I just hate it is all," Alfred lied. "Now come on Mattie, mom can we go already?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "At least take money for lunch, and don't forget your jacket."

Alfred grabbed his brown bomber jacket off the hook where it lay and Matthew grabbed his favorite hoodie with the Canadian flag on it and both the boys along with their mother walked out the door towards her car.

88888888888

Arthur Kirkland walked out his front door in a skin tight British flag t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and yellow vans. His thick eyeliner almost covered up his eyes entirely.

"Another morning alone." He sighed seeing as if his parents would be out of town for a while.

He ran to the bus as if pulled up to his curb.

8888888888

"Vee," Feliciano yelled upstairs. "Romano we're gonna be late!"

"Shut up," Romano exclaimed. "I know bastard!"

"Watch your language son," their mother said. "And have a good day!"

"Whatever…" Romano burst through the front door to the awaiting bus.

"Bye mom." Feliciano kissed her cheek and ran after his brother to the bus.

88888888888

"Auf Wiedersehen mutter!" Gilbert and Ludwig said at the same time as they ran to the bus.

"Another year to go," Gilbert laughed. "Haha your getting old brother!"

"Arschloch," Ludwig sneered. "Let's go, or the best seats will be taken!"

8888888888

Vash hated leaving Lili, his younger sister, with the monsters he called his parents, but he had no choice. She was in eighth grade and he in ninth this year. He could no longer be around for her in the morning…but what he lost in the morning he made up for when she got home.

He quickly got onto the bus, picked the seat farthest away from anyone and fell asleep as the bus pulled away.

88888888888

Kiku Honda grabbed his lunch and was about to walk out the door.

"Oh honey I know this is new," his mother kissed his cheek. "But I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends."

"I hope so," Kiku sighed and walked out the door. "I'll miss my old friends…but maybe mother's right."

He sat down on the bus and it pulled away.

8888888888

Francis Bonnefay walked to his father's car that drove him every morning.

"So," his father winked. "Gonna find a cute boyfriend or girlfriend this year?"

"Maybe," Francis laughed. "Maybe not?"

Francis leaned back and let the wind fly through his hair.

"This is gonna be a great year!" he smiled.

88888888888

Wang Yao sat on the bus in frenzy.

"Geez freshmen year," he said to himself. "I wonder who I'll meet."

8888888888

Elizabeta Herdevary walked downstairs from her room with nothing but a book and grabbed her lunch. She kissed her mother goodbye.

"So," her mother said before she walked out the door. "You gonna tell him this year?"

"Maybe mom." She sighed and walked out the door.

She had liked her best guy friend Gilbert Beilschmidt since elementary school and longed to tell him, but she knew in her heart she couldn't.

The bus pulled up and she got on.

At least she'd get to see him.

8888888888

The busses and cars pulled up to the school and students filed out of both towards the school building. Alfred looked up at the golden letters of Hetalia High School and half smiled.

"Hey," his mother said to him. "You'll do fine…anyone makes fun of you, you stand tall you got it that's the Jones way!"

He smiled and waved goodbye to his mom and he and Matthew walked towards the doors.

When they walked in, the foyer was crawling with students, some he knew from middle school unfortunately and others he didn't know. He looked around for anyone who might be a potential candidate for friendship.

He found no one…

"Hey Al," Matthew said. "I hate to leave yah but I'm gonna go find my first class, what's yours mine's Art."

"English," he replied. "That's fine Matt, go find your class…I'll be fine on my own."

"Ok," Matthew smiled. "Al, you can do this, don't let those jerks have the satisfaction of hurting you!"

"I won't Matt." Alfred hugged his brother and waved goodbye as he walked off into the sea of people.

8888888888

Arthur stood with his Goth friends in a corner of the foyer. Arthur himself had been the popular guy in school in middle school and he apparently, even though he didn't want to, held the title.

"Why can't anyone get over me," Arthur exclaimed. "I don't wanna be popular!"

"Is my eyeliner running?" his friend James asked.

"No," he said. "Is mine?"

"No," James smiled and closed his mirror. "So you gonna find yourself a boyfriend this year or what?"

"I hope to," Arthur smiled. "I just want someone…I don't wanna be alone for the rest of my life."

"Hon," James did a girly hand wave. "With your looks and personality you'll have no trouble!"

88888888888

Matthew walked along the crowded hallways towards the art classes with a panicked look on his face.

"Oh man where are they?" he asked himself.

Next thing he knew he was thrust face first into another guy. Matthew and his binder fell to the ground and the other guy backed up immediately.

"Oh dear," Francis said. "I am so sorry, here let me help you."

"Oh," Matthew blushed out of embarrassment. "Thanks."

"No problem at all Mon Cher," Francis held his hand out. "Francis Bonnefay."

"Matthew Williams," he shook hands with Francis. "Alfred F Jones's half brother."

"Ah I see," Francis smiled. "Well where are you headed ohonhon?"

"Art Class," Matthew ignored the creepy French laugh. "You?"

"What a coincidence," Francis thrust his arm around Matthew and the pair walked off. "I was just headed there."

888888888

Feliciano and Romano Vargas both walked through the front doors of Hetalia High School and into the foyer.

"Look Romano there's Ludwig," Feliciano smiled and pointed. "I'm going to go see him ok?"

"Ok go see your potato eating bastard," Romano walked off towards his friends. "I'm going to see my friends!"

Romano walked off towards Toris, Feliks, and Berwald. Toris and Feliks smiled at him and Berwald only grunted as he walked up.

"Sup bastards," Romano smiled smugly. "So what devilish plans do we have for this year hmm?"

"I still don't understand why you insist on being mean," Toris said. "It's not that fun."

"Yeah really," Feliks sashayed over towards him. "Like come on, be nice for once then maybe that Spaniard you've lusted over for so long will finally take notice?"

"I am not lusting over him," Romano yelled. "You fucktard!"

"Whatever you say," Berwald said. "Now should we go…class starts in ten?"

"Sure." Romano couldn't help but notice Antonio the certain Spaniard in question standing with a couple other friends of his. Probably waiting for that egotistic bastard Gilbert!

Romano couldn't help but blush.

88888888888

Alfred walked with his face held sort of low. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Suddenly though he ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh," Kiku said. "I am sorry san, I am new here I'm assuming you are too, I didn't mean to crash into you!"

"Hey man," Alfred perked up and held out his hand. "It's fine, I'm Alfred F Jones."

"Kiku Honda." Kiku smiled.

"What's your first class?" Alfred helped him picked his stuff up.

"English," Kiku said kind of quietly. "With Ms Collins."

"Hey me too," Alfred smiled. "Wanna find it together?"

"Sure…" Kiku smiled.

He hadn't expected a friend this fast.

8888888

"Bells about to ring Art," Rebecca said to her friends and Arthur. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Oh," Arthur said picking up his books and adjusting his belt, it got heavy on account of the shell casings glued to it. "Yeah let's go…"

Arthur was walking before he looked up and saw a boy he'd only heard about but never gotten a chance to meet.

Alfred F Jones…

The whole damn middle school, excluding him had always picked on Alfred. They claimed he was gay and needed to come out of the closet already. Arthur had hoped the rumors were true…Alfred looked kind of cute.

Scratch that…Alfred looked really hot!

8888888888

When Alfred and Kiku arrived in English they found almost every seat taken except for a couple. Alfred saw some people he had known in middle school…there was Vash in the corner, Berwald sitting next to Tino, Antonio and Gilbert.

All the people, except for Vash and Tino, who used to pick on him…great!

Alfred made his way to an empty desk and before he could make it there, Antonio stuck out his foot and tripped him. Alfred almost fell on his face before he stuck his hand out and stopped himself. Antonio and Gilbert both giggled.

"Why did they do that so you Alfred-san?" Kiku asked.

"Their members of the Bad Touch Trio," Alfred gritted his teeth. "They picked on me in middle school, I didn't expect it to stop here."

"Oh," Kiku said. "But why would anyone pick on you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Alfred sighed, grabbed his binder from the ground and set it on his desk.

Suddenly someone else walked into the room and set every staring.

Arthur Kirkland…

Alfred gulped. Arthur Kirkland was the most popular boy in middle school and no one expected anyone else to take over that position anytime soon. He made no eye contact with anyone when he walked in and sat down…right next to Alfred!

Alfred blushed.

Arthur had been his crush since sixth grade when Alfred saw him perform and win in the talent show with his band O-Zone. Alfred knew Arthur could never like him though…a popular kid could never like him…much less know his name.

Arthur stared over once at Alfred and smiled.

"Hi." Arthur said.

"Oh," Alfred said back. "Hi…"

"Class," Ms. Collins said. "Please be quiet, everyone please take a piece of paper and a pencil."

Everyone did that.

"Hey," Arthur leaned over to Alfred. "I don't have a pencil, can I borrow one?"

"Oh," Alfred fetched one and handed it to him. "Sure…you can keep it."

"Thanks." Arthur smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkled under his eyeliner.

"Alright class," Ms. Collins said. "I want you to write a paragraph about yourself and then whoever wants to share can when we're done, you'll have ten minutes…ready go."

Everyone wrote diligently for ten minutes straight until the teacher called time.

"Ok," she smiled. "Now who would like to share?"

She looked around no one raised their hands.

"I guess I will…" Arthur said.

"Well good," she smiled. "Mr…"

"Arthur Kirkland." Arthur smiled.

"Any relation to Allistor Kirkland?" she asked.

"Yes he's my older brother," Arthur replied. "May I begin?

"Of course," she said. "Any time, please summarize though in case others want to go after you."

"Ok," Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, currently single, want a boyfriend, I play lead guitar and am lead singer in my band O-Zone, I wear makeup so no judging, I like tea and reading, I am pretty much on my own with my brother when he's around all the time."

"Wow," Ms. Collins smiled. "What an interesting boy you are, now if anyone else wants to share?"

"I," Alfred cleared his throat. "I'll go Ms. Collins.."

"Fag!" Gilbert coughed.

"Queer!" Antonio coughed as well.

Everyone chuckled and Alfred then put his hand down.

"Never mind…" he sulked.

88888888

Alfred sat through his two other boring classes of Algebra 1 and World History, then study block. By the time he reached the lunch room with Kiku it was a buzz with excitement.

"Let's go get a table over here," Alfred pointed. "You can never go wrong here!"

Matthew waved at his brother and Alfred and Kiku walked over towards his table.

Matthew and Francis had already begun eating.

"Hey Al," Matthew smiled and moved his things so his brother could sit down. "Who's this?"

"I should ask you the same thing Matt," Alfred laughed. "This is Kiku Honda, he moved here from Japan."

"Wow Japan," Matthew exclaimed. "Neat, this here's Francis."

"Bonjour," Francis waved. "Ohonhonhon."

"What was that?" Alfred cocked his eyebrow.

"His laugh," Matthew said. "Trust me you get used to it."

"You are Alfred's brother no doubt," Kiku asked. "I can see the resemblance a little."

"We are half brothers," Matthew explained. "Same mother, different dads."

"Ah," Kiku smiled. "I see."

"E-excuse me," another voice popped up, held by a smaller Chinese boy carrying a Hello Kitty lunchbox. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nope," Alfred pulled the chair out. "Pop a squat dude, I'm Alfred F Jones."

"I'm Wang Yao," he said setting down his lunchbox and smiling. "I just moved to America."

"Where from?" Kiku asked.

"China." He smiled.

"Oh that's very nice," Kiku said. "I'm from Japan, I like your lunchbox."

"Thanks." Yao smiled.

Suddenly an eruption of laughter came from another table.

"What's going on over there?" Kiku asked.

"Oh just the jocks," Francis said. "I know three of them…not the rest."

Over at the other table sat Ivan Braginski, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo, and Elizabeta Herdevary.

"Elizabeta's nice," Matthew said. "The rest of them are jerks…"

"Oh yeah totally," Francis gulped. "Total jerks."

"Why'd you say it like that Francis?" Matthew asked.

"Oh because please forgive me," Francis said. "I am friends with Gilbert and Antonio, I do not like the others, Elizabeta's ok though."

"Oh…" Alfred said.

"It's fine Francis," Matthew said. "I don't judge, right Al?"

"Oh yeah," Alfred said. "Of course not!"

"Hey," Yao pointed to Vash who was sitting by himself. "Who's that and why's he all alone?"

"Oh that's Vash Zwingli," Francis said. "He likes to be alone."

"Well," Alfred stood up. "No one should eat alone on the first day."

"Alfred…" Matthew said.

"No way no how," Alfred smiled. "Heroes like me don't leave their subjects alone, I'm inviting him over."

Alfred walked over to the table where Vash sat alone eating a sandwich.

"Hey," Alfred smiled. "Couldn't help but notice you're kind of all alone…"

"Yes," Vash sighed. "I am…"

"How'd you like to come eat at my table," Alfred asked. "Room for one more?"

"You," Vash asked, a little unsure. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Alfred smiled. "Now come on."  
8888888

"So that Alfred guy lent you a pencil huh," James asked Arthur. "Pretty nice guy he is?"

"Yeah," Arthur chuckled. "He's very nice."

"Hello Art," James shook his friend. "He's a hot guy, you need a boyfriend, go get him!"

"Not yet," Arthur blushed and shook James' hand away. "I need to get to know him first."

"Whatever you say…" James winked.

88888888

The rest of lunch at Alfred's table was filled with laughter, inside jokes, milk coming out of people's noses and awkward burps that would make everyone laugh all over again. Even Vash cracked a smile. Alfred could feel everyone staring at him in the lunchroom but he didn't care…for once…

He belonged!

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Arthur sat in his room, reading.

Allistor hopped up the stairs and smiled at his brother.

"So did my wee brother find a man today?" Allistor teased.

"Ok maybe one," Arthur said. "But he wouldn't like me…"

"Oh come on," Allistor joked. "Maybe with all that makeup you scared him away!"

"Well I never." Arthur exclaimed.

"Come on Artie face it," Allistor smiled and flexed. "Chicks and gay guy alike want hot guys like me, not creepy band dudes like you."

"You know you just implied you were easy?" Arthur crossed his arms and smirked.

"Shut up," Allistor sneered. "Now what's for dinner?"

"Takeout," Arthur said. "It's on the counter…"

Allistor slammed his door shut and Arthur sighed.

Typical brother…

Typical takeout on the counter…

Typical pathetic life…

888888888

Francis plopped his stuff down in his room and flipped open his laptop.

"Hey son," his dad said. "So'd you meet anyone today?"

"Yes dad," Francis said. "As a matter of fact I did."

"Ohonhon," his father laughed. "What's his name?"

"Why did you assume it's a him," Francis smiled. "Never mind you know me too well."

"You bet I do," Francis's father laughed again and then walked off. "Dinner's soon."

Francis nodded and leaned back into his pillow. He had just looked up Matthew on Facebook and friend requested him.

"I hope he answers," Francis sighed. "I really do wanna get to know him better."

8888888888

Kiku Honda sat at his dinner table with his parents.

"So honey," his mother asked. "Did you meet anyone today?"

"I did." Kiku said.

"Oh really," his mother asked. "Who?"

"His name's Alfred Jones," Kiku smiled and ate his rice. "He's really nice…he…"

"He what?" his father asked.

"He seems to be a target for bullies though," Kiku's smile faded. "People keep calling him gay and a whole bunch of other offensive names."

"Well then," his father smiled and wiped his mouth. "Maybe you two will be good for each other then?"

888888888

"Alfred honey," his mother smiled and greeted him and Matthew. "Matthew sweetheart, how was school?"

"Great!" Matthew exclaimed with a giant smile.

"Good," Alfred said with a half smile. "I guess…"

Alfred's mother stared at her eldest son with a look of concern.

"Matthew honey why don't you go put your stuff down in your room and then meet us here for dinner?"

"Yes mom," Matthew knew a dismissal when he heard one. "I'll be back."

"Alfred," his mother ruffled her son's hair and stared into his eyes. "Did people make fun of you?"

Alfred only nodded.

"And what did you do?" his mother kissed his cheek.

"I ignored them…" Alfred cried a lonesome tear.

"Good job," his mother said. "That's the Jones way; now go get another plate out, Matthew's father is coming by tonight for dinner."

"Ok mom…" Alfred groaned a little.

Alfred couldn't be less than thrilled about Matthew's father coming over. He liked the man, he had nothing against him…he just felt like he was replacing his dad…

8888888

Vash ran down his stairs and out of his house with his sister at his heels. He held back tears that she had let spring free and dragged her along down the street. His backpack clung to his shoulders as did hers.

"Come on Lili," he cried. "We have to go as fast as we can!"

"Big brother," she sniffled. "I'm scared!"

"I know," he replied. "I know…"

When they reached the destination Vash desired he looked both ways before running into the woods with Lili at his heels. He ran up to an old tree house he and her had built when they were young. He helped her up the rope ladder and then climbed up himself before rolling it up so no one else could.

"Lili," he asked her. "Are you ok?"

She replied with a sob or two.

"That was a stupid question…" Vash moved to hug her and she embraced him with open arms.

"Why," Lili soaked his shirt with her tears. "Why do they fight, why, what did we ever do!"

"We did nothing," Vash moved the hair out of her eyes. "They are heartless bastards…"

She nodded and he held her close until the stars came out.

"I must go Lili," he said climbing down the ladder halfway. "You are to stay here, I'll come get you in the morning, there's enough blankets and things here for the night."

"Why do we have to go through this brother," Lili cried. "I just want a normal life…"

Vash held back tears again; she couldn't see him look weak.

"I'll be back at five Lili," he whispered. "Now go to sleep."

As he walked off, he held a hand over his face and let the tears flow and hit the Earth.

888888888

Wang Yao sat in his room listening to his parents argue. He slammed his door and buried his face under the sheets and pillows. He just wanted to disappear…maybe then they would stop fighting?

888888888

Alfred sat at the table with two people he loved and one he despised almost. Matthew's father Dave had dark brown hair that was cut about the length of Alfred's, emerald green eyes that changed to brown on occasion, he was about medium height and weight, and his laugh was obnoxiously loud.

"So boys," he asked with a big smile. "How was school today, meet anyone new?"

"It was great," Matthew exclaimed. "I met a guy named Francis, another named Kiku who's Alfred's friend and Wang Yao."

"How nice," Dave said. "Alfred how about you, how was your day?"

"Do you care?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred," his mother snapped under her breath. "Manners."

"It wasn't any different than any other day," Alfred gritted his teeth as he picked at his salad. "It sucked as usual…"

"So see any cute girls?" Dave winked.

"No," Alfred said. "Why do you keep asking me these things, why don't you just leave me alone?"

Alfred then stood up and walked off towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

"I do apologize Dave," his mother said. "He had a bad day today…"

"It's fine June," he said. "Now Matthew's with me this weekend right?"

"Right." June said.

"You know Alfred can come too anytime he wants," Dave half smiled. "He seems like he could use it."

Alfred heard their voices; he stomped over to his bed and slammed his body into it. Hours past before all was quiet, everyone had fallen asleep. His crying filled the rest of his night.

888888888

Arthur heard the coughing that filled the next room over. That infernal coughing that refused to stop…his brother was smoking again.

Arthur was thoroughly convinced that his brother didn't care about life anymore. All he ever did was smoke now and go out and get laid every night. He wondered how he did it and still had a good reputation in school.

"Why leave me with him mom and dad," he looked up at the ceiling. "Why?"

8888888888

Gilbert Beilschmidt lay in his bed doing well…things teenage boys did.

"Gott," he moaned. "Elizabeta!"

He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself up before leaning back and pulling his pajama pants back up past his hips. He sighed.

"She would never like me like that," he groaned and turned over on his side. "Not by a long shot…"

888888888

"Well you know what," Romano yelled at his father. "I don't care what you say anymore!"

"I should hope not you worthless bastard," his drunken father yelled back. "Now get out of my sight!"

Romano held in his tears and walked to his room; he slammed the door and grabbed his pocket knife from the nightstand. He closed the door to the bathroom in his room and sat down on his closed toilet. He held the knife to his wrist and slashed a couple times.

"Why me," he cried out with each swipe. "Why me…"

Feliciano would often hear the cries of his brother at night and cry himself…for he knew there was next to nothing he could do.

88888888888

When all the "friends" awoke they found themselves more tired and anxious then when they had fallen asleep in the first place. They weren't ready to face the second day of school…

But when were they ever ready to face the day in general…

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Status: Well this week was interesting**

**My Week: There was a shooting threat at my school so yeah 500 policemen were at my school pretty much. Fought with my dad again bout this weekend's custody**

**The Good Weekend: I saw my sister Jaime for the first time in three months so that was awesome, sat in the rain on the porch swing with my mom for like three hours so that was fun as well.**

Chapter 4

It was only the second day and Alfred already felt like an outcast. He sat through each class on his B day and prayed for a miracle that he wouldn't get picked on…each time was a failure. Alfred spent each class with his head laying low. It was when he got to PE he knew he was going to have trouble…

PE was right after the class he was in at that moment. Alfred walked into the locker room with a lump in his throat. He in about five minutes would hear all the jokes about being gay and this other shit.

"Oh look," Derek, the biggest jerk in the entire school last year whispered to his friend Jack. "It's that faggot Alfred."

Alfred gritted his teeth and kept walking towards the locker he had been assigned on freshmen orientation day. He looked downwards the entire time.

"Hey fag," Derek yelled at Alfred. "Sucked any good dicks lately?"

Alfred was about to ignore him when he heard another voice speak up.

"Yeah, mine," the voice joked. "Now at least Alfred can get some unlike you huh?"

Derek shut up immediately, a look of total humiliation on his face, Alfred turned around to see the source of the voice…

Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur smiled at Alfred.

"Now," Arthur said. "Why don't you two run along hmm?"

"Yes sir Kirkland." Derek said and looked as if he was actually scared.

Arthur chuckled to himself and then took his shirt off revealing a visible six pack. Alfred couldn't help but stare.

"Like what yah see?" Arthur smiled and laughed.

Alfred didn't answer; he just looked away and put his combination into the lock.

88888888888888

Kiku sat in Science class and sighed. He was all alone today. Until another kid walked in…Yao, the one who had sat at Kiku's table.

"Oh hello Yao-san," Kiku said. "How's your day been?"

"Terrible," he groaned. "First I lose my way, and then Ivan that sophomore guy calls me a name, then god…"

"Oh," Kiku said. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Yao rolled his eyes. "It's not it was your fault."

88888888888888

"Romano," Berwald said to his friend. "It's like seventy degrees outside, why are you wearing long sleeves?"

"None of your damn business," Romano yelled back. "Why are you always so serious all the time?"

"What does that have to do with…?" Berwald asked.

"Exactly," Romano yelled. "Now leave it alone!"

8888888888888

"Gil," Elizabeta asked. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Oh," Gilbert tried to hide the blush on his face. "No reason…"

Suddenly though there were three jerks on their right checking Elizabeta out, Gilbert definitely took notice.

"Hey girl," one of them whistled. "Let me get a piece of that ass!"

"Uh…" Elizabeta didn't respond.

"Hey," Gilbert exclaimed. "You wanna piece of my fist instead?"

"Not really…" the guy laughed.

"Gil," she led him away. "Come on, they're not worth your time."

Gilbert gritted his teeth and moved on.

"Why did you say that to him anyways?" she asked.

"Anyone fucks with you," Gilbert said. "They fuck with me, got it?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well then…"

She kissed his cheek before they had to run to class.

"Thanks." She smiled then ran off towards her class.

Gilbert blushed all the way to math.

88888888888888

The PE class was playing dodge ball and of course…Alfred had become a target.

He was being pelted with ball after ball luckily they were all missing because he was so slippery he kept getting out the firing range. Arthur stood next to him and moved out of the way of every ball every time. The others on their team got out way too early.

"Hey fag," Derek screamed across the gym. "Eat balls!"

He then threw a dodge ball at Alfred and it hit him straight in the chest. He groaned as he lay on the cold gym floor. The teacher blew his whistle signaling they were changing activities to open gym. Alfred sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey," Arthur held out his hand to Alfred, who was reluctant to take it. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah," Alfred said kind of quietly. "I'm kind of used to it…"

"Here," Arthur smiled. "Wanna walk around together?"

"Sure you wanna be seen with a fag like me?" Alfred looked downwards.

"You're not a fag," Arthur replied. "And I don't care what those dicks think."

Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled before walking off with him.

"Hey fag," Derek yelled again. "Found yourself a boyfriend?"

"Fuck off!" Arthur yelled back.

Derek cowered again and ran off. Alfred smiled and blushed a little.

888888888888

Francis and Matthew sat at lunch. They had it both days.

"Say Matthew," Francis asked. "Seen any cute girls around lately?"

"Oh," Matthew choked a little on his coke. "Sure I guess…"

"You see any you'd like to date?" Francis winked.

"Um," Matthew said. "I'm not really into the dating scene…"

"_Or is it not girls?" _Francis asked to himself.

"Oh," Francis said. "That's fine…"

8888888888888

Feliks and Toris were making out in the hallway until the halfway bell rung.

"Bye babe," Feliks said. "I gotta go to lunch."

"Study block for me," Toris air kissed him again. "Bye babe."

Toris took off down the hallway hoping to snatch the best seat in class. On the way he bumped into Vash.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," he said. "Here, I knocked over your books, let me help."

"I got it," Vash sighed. "You'll be late for class if you help."

"I don't care," Toris said. "The teacher knows me anyways, so it's good."

Toris handed Vash the book.

"I'm Toris by the way." Toris held his hand out.

"Vash Zwingli." Vash shook hands and then started to walk off.

"You Lilli's brother?" Toris asked.

"Yeah," Vash tensed up. "Why?"

"Knew her in middle school when she transferring over to sixth grade," Toris smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Oh," Vash said. "I'll tell her you said that."

"Do so." Toris smiled and walked off to class.

Vash smiled. No one had ever said anything like that about him or his sister.

8888888888888

"So," Arthur said. "You live nearby?"

"Yeah," Alfred said. "I live in Newton."

"That neighborhood," Arthur said. "Hey me too, what street?"

"Calbridge Road," Alfred said. "You?"

"Aberton," Arthur smiled. "Not too far away are we?"

"No," Alfred nervously chuckled. "Not too far…"

_"What the fuck," _Alfred thought to himself. "_Arthur Kirkland is talking to me, ME, geez what universe am I in today?"_

"You know in middle school," Alfred said. "I saw O-Zone perform at the talent show, you guys were kick ass."

"Oh thanks," Arthur said. "My brother gets so pissed when we practice, but who cares?"

"Allistor?" Alfred asked.

"That's why everyone's intimidated by me," Arthur admitted. "Because Allistor's my older brother and they know he can kick their ass any day so they leave me alone."

"Well I'm not intimidated." Alfred nervously smiled.

"Good," Arthur said matter of factly. "See I don't get it, you're such a nice guy, why does everyone avoid you like the plague?"

Alfred blushed and continued walking.

8888888888888

Emil Steilsson, Feliks, and Feliciano sat at a table together.

"Hey guys," Feliks said. "Look over there."

Feliks pointed towards another table where a guy reading some kind of book was sitting.

"Like I know I've got a boyfriend and all," Feliks asked. "But what would you rate him?"

"Six." Emil said.

"Eight." Said Feliciano with a mouth full of pasta.

"I was thinking the same thing." Feliks laughed and smacked Feliciano on the back.

"So," Emil asked. "Don't you have your eye on someone Feli?"

"If I tell you," Feliciano whispered. "You have to promise not to laugh ok?"

"Alright." They both said.

"I like Ludwig Beilschmidt." Feliciano admitted.

"That jerky sophomore?" Feliks asked.

"He's not a jerk," Feliciano said. "He's really nice once you get to know him."

"That's what they all say." Emil said.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please ignore the last chapter's chapter title on the actual document it's a misprint.**

Chapter 4

Romano walked down the hallway towards the double doors to his awaiting bus when he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and the figure above him stood with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god," Antonio said. "I am so sorry Lovino!"

"You know I hate that name," Romano said. "I'd prefer if you'd call me by my nickname Romano."

"Will do," Antonio smiled and held out his hand. "Here let me help you up."

"I'm fine…" Romano pushed himself up from the ground.

"See you around Romano," Antonio smiled. "Nice shirt by the way looks good on you."

"Oh," Romano tried to hide the blush forming on his face right now. "Thanks I guess."

Antonio hurried in the other direction away from Romano.

8888888888888

Alfred sat on his bus and placed his head against the window. Another day down…

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said at the front of the bus. "I can't find my bus, can I ride this one today, I live a block away from the bus stop."

"Sure kid," the bus driver said. "Pick a seat."

"Thanks." The voice said.

Alfred suddenly felt weight on the other side of his seat. He looked over to see Arthur readjusting his earphones. His makeup was still amazingly intact even though it had started to rain.

"Hey Alfred," he smiled. "Wanna listen?"

"S-sure." Alfred reached out for the other earphone and stuck it in his ear.

"_There's a girl that's been on my mind," _the voice sang_. "All the time, su-su-sudio."_

"You like Phil Collins?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "He's awesome."

"If you wanna pick another song you can?" Arthur said.

"Oh," Alfred reached for the IPod. "Ok."

As Alfred reached for the IPod he caressed Arthur's hand and in a frozen trance held his hand there. Arthur looked down at his hand which Alfred's hand was on top of.

"Oh," Alfred jerked his hand away and blushed. "I'm s-sorry."

"No," Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand again and held it in his. "It's fine."

Arthur smiled and went back to listening to his song with Alfred's hand still in his.

Alfred smiled and leaned back to listen to the song, he and Arthur held hands for the entire bus ride home.

888888888888

Gilbert hopped into the car waiting for him. He noticed Elizabeta standing under a tree trying to avoid the rain before his dad pulled off.

"Liz," he called. "Come on, catch a ride with me!"

"Sure Gil," she yelled back and ran over to his car. "Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt."

"No problem Liz," Gilbert's dad said. "You've been a family friend too long to ignore you in the rain."

Gilbert smiled with satisfaction. He sat in the back seat with her and the car pulled away.

He kept looking down at her hand that was placed on the seat next to his knee.

"Gil," she asked. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh," he said back. "Nothing."

He inched his hand into hers and squeezed. She looked down and then looked at him and smiled.

"One, two, three, four," she said. "I declare a thumb war!"

"Oh there is no way you can beat me," Gilbert fought back. "I am awesome!"

8888888888888

"Ah maple," Matthew exclaimed. "My bus already left!"

"It's alright Matthew," Francis said. "You can catch a ride with me!"

"Oh," Matthew smiled. "Thanks Francis."

"Yeah," Francis smiled and led Matthew in the direction of his parent's car. "You can meet my dad."

Matthew gulped. He hated meeting people's parents.

"Dad," Francis said. "This is Matthew, the one I told you so much about."

"Hello Matthew," Mr. Bonnefay said. "I'm Mr. Bonnefay, hop in!"

Matthew and Francis both climbed into the backseat and sat down.

"You like any specific music channel Matthew?" Mr. Bonnefay asked.

"Um," he said. "93.7 The Coast is fine."

"OMG," Francis exclaimed. "You love that channel too?"

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "They're my favorite!"

8888888888888

Yao and Kiku both sat on the bus together.

"Hey Kiku," Yao asked. "You wanna do a little origami before we get home?"

"Oh sure," Kiku said. "You're into that too?"

"Yeah," Yao said. "It's like my lifeblood!"

Kiku laughed and grabbed a blank piece of paper.

88888888888888

Ivan and Ludwig stood on the side of the school building. They were supposed to be in the math room serving detention but instead they were skipping.

"Say Luddy," Ivan asked. "We could just leave, if yah want?"

"Had to wait until dad picked up Gil," Ludwig peered around the corner. "Now we can go, coast is clear."

Ivan and Ludwig both snuck off school grounds towards 7-Eleven.

8888888888888

Alfred and Arthur got off at Alfred's drop off. As did a couple other jerks that picked on Alfred daily. Luckily Alfred's bus stop was right in front of his house.

"Hey cock-sucker," one of them said as Alfred and Arthur got off. "Get over here!"

"What'd you call him?" Arthur asked.

"He heard me," the boy smirked. "Now get him over here and stop acting like his best friend!"

"As a matter of fact," Arthur walked up to the other boy and threw a punch at his face, causing him to fall to the ground. "He is my best friend, now leave him the fuck alone from now on you got it?"

"Sure thing," the boy cowered and ran off. "Kirkland!"

Arthur smiled and looked over at a dumbfounded Alfred.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled. "No one's ever been my real friend before."

"Ever," Arthur replied. "Wow that's shocking?"

"Thanks again." Alfred walked up to Arthur and hugged him.

Arthur was shocked at first and then hugged back.

"So," Arthur asked. "You live here?"

"Yeah," Alfred pointed to this house, the one with the porch swing and red bricks. "It's shitty but it gets us by."

"Same," Arthur started to walk off towards his street. "Well Alfred, I'll see yah around ok?"

"Yeah," Alfred waved. "Later dude!"

Arthur smiled and popped his ear buds in as he walked off.

Alfred walked through his front door and was greeted by his mother and Dave who was sitting on the couch with Matthew who had gotten there before him.

"Hi mom," Alfred said. "Hi Matt…"

He refused to acknowledge the other man.

"Well Alfred honey," Alfred's mother said. "I saw that boy you were with a few moments ago."

"That's Arthur Kirkland," Alfred replied. "He's very nice."

"And handsome," his mother winked. "Ah to be young again."

"Mom," Alfred laughed. "Gross!"

"What" she said. "You should invite him over one day; I'd love to meet him!"

"Yeah one day," Alfred said. "Not anytime soon though, I think he's really focused on his schoolwork for the first quarter then he slacks off, he told me so."

"Ah I see," his mother said. "Well we'll have to have him over at some point then."

"Yes," Alfred smiled and ran upstairs. "Yes we will…"

8888888888888

Feliciano was doing his homework when his brother walked into his room across the hall and plopped down on the bed.

"Hey fratello," Feliciano said. "You ok?"

"Of course I'm ok," Romano crossed his arms. "Never better!"

"What's wrong," Feliciano asked. "Something is I can tell."

Feliciano stood up and walked into Romano's room.

"Leave me alone," Romano exclaimed. "Get outta here, I'm fine!"

"You yell at me again," Feliciano exclaimed. "And I'll tell dad what you do to yourself at night!"

Romano's face went from anger to worry how could Feliciano know?

"I don't care," he protested. "Tell him, he'll be drunk anyway!"

Feliciano pouted and walked back to his homework.

88888888888888

Arthur came home to a note on the counter.

_Dear bro went out, dinner's in the fridge. Allistor_

"Typical," Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed his meal from the fridge and cooked it in the microwave. Afterwards he walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed to eat. "Stupid brother!"

Arthur finished his meal in record time so he'd have some time to himself before he had to do his homework.

He picked up his red guitar from the corner of the room and carefully strummed a G note.

"Maybe one day," Arthur said to himself as he played. "I'll get out of here."

**Read and Review**


End file.
